Bosque y Espada
by Pyros24
Summary: Jerza, multi-chapter, [LEMON]: Primer capítulo de una serie que describe la forja de un arma capaz de acabar con un ejército, durante el año posterior al fin de Tártaros.
1. Magia primigenia

**¡Buenas a todos! Como siempre, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que subí mi último fic. Este vuelve a ser de Fairy Tail, y vuelve a ser Jerza (porque viva el Jerza) Por primera vez, no es un one-shot, sino el primer capítulo de una serie que describe cómo Erza llega a obtener la armadura y espadas que tiene en el capítulo 431 del manga ( _My sword is..._ ). Está ubicado al final del año que pasa desde el final del Arco de Tártaros hasta el inicio del de Avatar. Como siempre que hago Jerza, CONTIENE LEMON.**

 **AVISO: SPOILERS DEL MANGA.**

 **Autor:** Pyros24

 **Título:** Bosque y espada, Capítulo 1: Magia primigenia.

 **Género:** Romance

 **Rating:** M (CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLÍCITO)

 **Notas:** La grafía de Jeral y de Polyuska es la que he visto en la serie y en el manga, pero también hay quien lo escribe distinto. En fin, todos nos referimos a los mismos, ¿no? pues vale.

 **Agradecimientos:** A mis maravillosas locas particulares, SMRU y HaikuKimura, que me enseñaron Fairy Tail, el Jerza, y el lemon. Y, por supuesto, a ti que estás leyendo esto.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, también llamado Hiro Dónde-está-Jeral.

* * *

 **BOSQUE Y ESPADA**

 _ **1\. Magia primigenia**_

-¿Estás listo? Ya casi va a salir el sol.

Notó el suave roce de la seda al retirar la venda que le cubría los ojos, que cayó al suelo descubriendo sus párpados cerrados y el tatuaje que circundaba uno de ellos.

Los dedos de su otra mano se entrelazaron con otros, suaves y delicados como la seda que acababa de retirar.

Notó el roce de sus cabellos en el hombro cuando la maga apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, acercándose más a él y embargándole con olor a flores y fresas. Comenzó a acariciar el cuello de la peliescarlata, apoyándose a su vez en ella.

-Estoy listo.

-Abre los ojos.

Jeral los abrió, justo cuando el borde del sol comenzaba a aparecer por el horizonte, y vio.

Se hallaban al borde de un precipicio en el bosque, y a sus pies se desplegaba una inacabable extensión de bosque, que se iba iluminando poco a poco por los rayos del sol, que, escarlatas, se reflejaban en las hojas y las ramas y los troncos, hasta que parecía que el valle entero estuviera en llamas, bailoteantes, anaranjadas, ardiendo cada vez más según el día conquistaba la noche.

Al fin, el bosque entero ardió, en un espectáculo de reflejos de fuego verde, mientras el día llegaba a sus pies, y entonces Jeral se volvió.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, abundantes como si quisieran apagar el incendio que se desataba a sus pies, pero en el fondo de ellos se veía la sombra de la felicidad en su estado más puro.

Una de sus manos acarició la nuca de Erza, y, en el último segundo de la noche, en el último segundo antes de que los alcanzara el día, sus labios se encontraron por fin, encajando con la perfección de la predestinación.

Se quedaron así, abrazados, hasta mucho después de que el sol hubiera terminado de salir por completo, y después de que los reflejos de incendio desaparecieran del valle.

Horas después, se hallaban de nuevo en la cabaña, y compartían un estofado al calor del hogar.

-Veo que por fin Polyuska ha aprendido a implantar lacrimales en sus ojos artificiales. Al principio, a mí no me funcionaba el mío.

-Erza, yo… Gracias. No he hecho nada para merecer esto, y no me refiero solo a los ojos. Me refiero a todo. A la… felicidad.

Erza, por toda respuesta, le tiró una cuchara de madera a la cara.

-Escúchame, Jeral. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? Déjalo ya. Deja de decir que no te lo mereces. Te lo mereces todo, desde los cuidados de Polyuska hasta este maldito estofado. No te mereces menos que ninguna persona, y, con respecto a mí- Erza elevó el tono y adoptó uno admonitorio- Me da igual. Me da igual si me mereces o no, me es completamente indiferente. Yo quiero estar contigo, sea eso merecido o no. Y haré lo que quiera.

Y ahora, come y calla de una vez, que se te va a enfriar. Y devuélveme la cuchara.

Jeral siguió comiendo como un niño regañado por su madre, y ambos se terminaron el estofado.

-¿Alguna noticia de los gremios oscuros?-preguntó la maga.

-Sí. Cada vez es más obvio que están reuniendo un gran ejército de cultistas. Tenemos localizado a Avatar, pero me temo que son solo la punta del iceberg. Muchos se han reunido a su alrededor, y a ésos ya no es tan fácil localizarlos.

-Eso es un problema. Si no los eliminamos a todos, no habrá servido de nada. Y me da miedo lo que planeen hacer con ese ejército.

-La única solución que veo es infiltrar a alguien. Que nos revele sus planes desde dentro. Así podremos anticiparnos.

-Pensaré en algo-dijo Erza, pensativa- ¿Cómo va el arma? La vamos a necesitar si al final debo enfrentarme contra todo un ejército de cultistas.

-Creo que esto nos allanará el camino.

Jeral sacó un rollo de pergamino de su capa, y se lo dio a Erza. En su superficie se veían símbolos arcanos, que, fluyendo como líquido, se desplazaban por la hoja en patrones rúnicos.

-Esto es…- Erza abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, y las llamas bailaron en sus pupilas oscuras.

-Eso son los ojos más bonitos que se puedan contemplar- dijo Jeral, con expresión perdida.

Erza levantó la vista y le lanzó una mirada dura, aunque suavizada por el ligero rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas.

-Es magia primigenia, sí. Una vez fui parte del consejo, y en las recámaras bajo Era se guardan muchas cosas antiguas. Es magia cercana al Origen, a la Magia primigenia que creó las demás.

Erza se estremeció cuando a su mente acudieron imágenes de la Isla Tenrou, y de la terrible batalla que allí había tenido lugar contra Grimoire Heart.

-Esto… es peligroso. He visto la magia primigenia en acción y no tenía nada de bueno. Era oscuridad y temor, desesperación. Hades buceó en ella, y acabó corrompido…

-No te preocupes. No fue la magia primigenia la que corrompió a Hades, fue Hades quien corrompió la magia primigenia. Lo que viste en Tenroujima no fue sino un hombre ahogado en su ansia de poder, aunque es cierto que se acercó bastante al origen.

-Pero… era magia maligna.

-No. La magia primigenia es anterior a los conceptos mismos de bien y mal, y no es ni lo uno ni lo otro. El problema es que cuando uno profundiza en la magia, ésta se va volviendo… maleable. Cuanto más te acercas al Origen, más maleable es.

Si la magia normal es como una espada, según retrocedes hasta los orígenes, más se va calentando y fundiendo, hasta que es prácticamente líquido. Y es muy fácil moldear ese líquido a tu voluntad sin quererlo.

-¿Entonces dices que Hades imbuyó sin querer la magia primigenia con su propia oscuridad?

-Eso es. No tenemos que temer que pase lo mismo con esta, ya que ha sido tratado con cuidado. Es tan pura como puede llegar a serlo. Si imbuimos algún arma especialmente tratada con esto, su poder aumentará mil veces, y podrá hacer cosas imposibles con métodos normales.

Erza miró al montón de armas que se apilaban en una esquina de la cabaña, proyectos fallidos en su intento de crear un arma que pudiera con un ejército.

-Está bien. Hagámoslo. Dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa, advirtiendo al mirar por la ventana, que ya era casi de noche.-Mañana lo probaremos.

Su expresión se transformó y apareció una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-Pero ahora – dijo agarrando a Jeral- es hora de irse a la cama.

Le tiró sobre el catre que compartían antes de que el peliazul pudiera reaccionar, y, agarrando las mangas de su ropa, dio un tirón tan fuerte que desgarró toda la tela, dejándole en ropa interior en un segundo. Rodaron del catre y aterrizaron en el suelo cubierto de paja, encima de la capa de Jeral. Erza se reequipó para quitarse la ropa, y tras un fugaz brillo dorado, se reveló al mago en todo su esplendor, con las llamas de la chimenea danzando anaranjadas en su vientre perlado de sudor, mientras notaba sus muslos hacer presión contra él, que comenzaba a endurecerse violentamente. La peliescarlata comenzó a moverse, adelante y atrás, con suavidad, acariciando a Jeral con sus piernas, y notando su virilidad contra su vientre. Apoyó las manos en su pecho y entró en él súbitamente, sin poder esperar más. Le notó en su interior, completándola, haciéndola perfecta, sublime, volando hacia el cielo en refulgentes oleadas de placer. Se movió, cada vez más rápido, cabalgando a una velocidad desenfrenada, perlando sus muslos de miles de pequeñas gotitas de sudor que encapsulaban en su interior el resplandor de las llamas. Siguió acelerando, y, como un caballo real, vestido con arreos azules como las profundidades de los océanos y bocado y brida escarlatas como sangre derramada, corrió a velocidades que habría creído imposibles, reventó la hierba de las praderas y bajo sus cascos el mundo giró mientras el horizonte se acercaba, próximo e inasible, hasta que sus cascos se separaron del suelo y volaron, volaron más allá de la pradera, y del mundo, y del cielo, abrasándose cada vez más según se acercaban al Sol, pero sin detenerse jamás, ni para tomar aliento, ni para descansar. Erza se sintió disolver, desunir por dentro, a medida que el mago entraba y salía de él con cada embestida, y notó que sus piernas ya no podían más, no podía seguir cabalgando a ese ritmo, pero pese a todo seguía, quemándose en el interior, sintiendo salvajes y desatadas olas de electricidad que recorrían cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, tan empapados por fuera y por dentro que es como si se hubieran hecho uno con el mar.

Al fin, Erza notó que llegaba a la cima de una colina tremendamente empinada, y sobre la que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo, pero el tiempo que estuvo, en el clímax del mundo, en un paraje rodeado de nubes y de cielo azul, notó que tanta belleza destrozaba su cerebro, lo rompía y lo recomponía de nuevo de formas apenas soñadas. Tras ese momento, por fin, sintió que bajaba, y una familiar marea anegó su interior, inundándola con el calor reconfortante de las hogueras en los días de invierno de ventisca.

Se derrumbó, exhausta más allá de todo, sobre él, sin sentir nada de cintura para abajo, más allá de la semilla del mago filtrándose lentamente en su interior, como el rocío sobre la hierba verde.

Ambos entraron en el mundo del sueño sin transición ninguna, y Erza estaba dormida antes de terminar de caer sobre Jeral, quien tampoco se movió, rendido sobre la capa, ahora empapada por completo en ellos.

Erza cerró los ojos, y soñó. Soñó con todo lo que habían hecho, y con todo lo que podrían hacer. Y, en sueños, sonrió.


	2. Flores escarlata

_**Flores escarlata**_

Erza apartó de una patada la manta, y saltó de la cama, dejando que los tenues rayos de sol perfilaran su desnudez.

Jeral se revolvió, aún medio dormido, y entrecerró los ojos ante la luz del amanecer. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a la energía que desplegaba la maga todas las mañanas, teniendo en cuenta que no era dormir lo único que por las noches hacían en aquella cama.

El mago abrió algo más los ojos, y contempló a Erza, preguntándose cómo era posible que fuera tan perfecta.

Terminó de salir de la cama y la abrazó por detrás.

-Buenos días- dijo Erza-Hoy tengo un buen presentimiento, creo que por fin nos saldrá lo que buscamos.

Jeral apoyó la barbilla en su hombro. Llevaban ya varios días intentando mejorar sus diseños con la magia primigenia que había conseguido en el consejo.

Había creído que sería fácil, ya que la magia ya estaba tratada y recogida en el pergamino, pero la magia había resultado ser voluble y poco tendiente a doblarse a sus demandas.

Controlarla era una pesadilla, era como intentar agarrar un pez con la mano: se revolvía, se escurría, coleteaba furiosa. La primera vez que habían intentado vincularla a un arma, la mesa había explotado en miles de gotitas de agua. La segunda vez, habían logrado vincularla al arma, momento en el que se había convertido en un elegante florero. Y así durante horas, cada vez con un resultado diferente. En cuanto tratabas de dirigir la magia, se resistía y se te escapaba sin remedio. Una vez habían probado con un pasillo rúnico, recubriendo un tubo de madera con hechizos de guarda y de control y canalizando la magia hacia el arma por él. Habían logrado imbuir el hechizo primigenio en la hoja, pero al momento esta se había vuelto blanca como la leche y se había desintegrado en miles de granos de arroz.

Por lo menos, no tendrían que preocuparse de qué iban a comer.

-Está bien, intentémoslo de nuevo.

Erza cogió otra de las espadas, esta vez un diseño largo y fino similar a un florete, y la puso sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué tal si probamos con un vínculo de sangre? Con las armas suele funcionar, y la sangre es el líquido primordial.

-Por probar, no perdemos nada.

Erza asintió y se hizo un corte en el dedo con el filo del arma.

Jeral cogió el florete y lo inclinó sobre el pergamino, haciendo que la sangre recorriera la hoja y goteara una única vez sobre él.

-La sangre te ata- dijeron los dos al unísono- recórrela, busca su origen. Para la sangre fue forjada el arma, y por ella has de imbuir tu poder.

Los patrones cambiantes del pergamino resplandecieron, y la gota desapareció, succionada por ellos.

Durante un momento, el florete, en manos de Jeral, resplandeció, verde y azul, y pareció que la magia rebotaba, atrapada en su interior.

Jeral la puso sobre la mesa y ambos contemplaron cómo parecía estabilizarse, hasta que una gota de sangre surgió de la punta, y se convirtió en lo que se tarda en parpadear en un torrente rojo que llenó la mesa. Ambos retrocedieron, pero el charco dejó de crecer de pronto y comenzó a recogerse sobre sí mismo formando la figura de un pollo, un pollo completamente rojo. El animal los miró de pronto, asustado, y dio un vacilante paso hacia delante, cayó de la mesa y se agitó un segundo antes de quedar petrificado en una estatua de vidrio carmesí.

-Bueno- dijo Jeral al cabo de un momento- Algo hemos progresado.- se adelantó y cogió la estatua de cristal de una pata- Conseguimos estabilizarlo dos segundos.

-Eso es- dijo Erza, sonriendo de nuevo- sólo hay que seguir intentándolo.

Como subrayando sus palabras, la estatua que Jeral tenía en la mano explotó en un centenar de pétalos de rosa.

El mago se sobresaltó, y Erza sonrió y se acercó a él, abrazándole. Los pétalos cayeron a su alrededor, ninguno tan escarlata como su pelo, ni tan suave como su piel.

La maga buscó sus labios, y los besó profundamente, con cuidado lento y deliberado, notando la calidez de su boca en la suya.

-Sigamos intentándolo- susurró.

Muchas horas después, fuera de la pequeña cabaña, con el sol ya bajo en el horizonte, ambos empuñaban espadas.

La de Jeral era una hoja recta y gruesa; su poder podía sentirse como ondas en el aire. Era de la colección de Erza, una de sus espadas más poderosas.

La que llevaba la maga era larga y ancha, y era el arma en la que, tras tanto tiempo de pruebas, habían conseguido encerrar un fragmento de la magia primigenia. Erza notaba el arma saltado y sacudiéndose en su mano, y el poder la recorría como líneas de fuego, pero sólo había una manera de probar si había servido para algo, y era enfrentándola contra otra.

La hoja que llevaba Jeral debería partir en dos cualquier arma contra la que chocara, ya que era de las más poderosas que se habían forjado nunca.

Sin embargo, cuando al fin las golpearon, una sola nota se alzó al cielo, y las ondas que emanaba la espada de Jeral temblaron por un instante, al ser detenidas violentamente por el arma recién encantada.

El mago sonrió; parecía que por fin lo habían logrado, pero se detuvo al ver que Erza fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre? La ha detenido, ¿no?-

-Sí- dijo la maga- pero no como debería. Si queremos un arma que aguante contra un ejército, debe resistir un millar de golpes de otras armas mágicas sin romperse.

-Sabes que eso es casi imposible, incluso si fueran armas mágicas menores.

-Sí es posible. Si es lo suficientemente poderosa, el aura mágica del arma debería anular la de su rival incluso antes de tocarla. Si enfrentas ese arma que tienes en la mano contra una hoja con encantamientos menores, éstos quedarán suprimidos cuando golpee, debido a la gran diferencia de poder. Eso es lo que tenemos que conseguir.

-Confieso que los secretos de la forja de armas se me escapan la mayoría de las veces. Creía que bastaba con que fuera capaz de pararla.

Erza suspiró, mirando a la hoja que tenía en la mano.

-Imagina la realidad como la lisa superficie de un estanque. La magia es como lanzarle piedras: crea ondulaciones en ella, más grandes según sea más potente.

Si tiras un guijarro al agua, provocará unas ondas pequeñas, y si a continuación lanzas uno del mismo tamaño, sus ondulaciones chocarán y rebotarán. Eso es lo que ocurre cuando dos armas mágicas menores chocan.

Ahora imagina que tiras el guijarro pequeño, y luego, un peñasco de medio metro. Ahí no habrá choque: simplemente, la gran ola del peñasco anulará por completo las ondas del guijarro.-Erza clavó la espada en la tierra, con frustración- Eso es lo que necesitamos.

-Ya lo entiendo. –Jeral miró pensativo a las espadas por un momento, y luego al cielo, que estaba ya oscuro- Pero bueno, estamos progresando hacia ello. Sigamos mañana.

-Tienes razón- Erza rodó los hombros, cansada- supongo que era demasiado pedir que saliera a la primera.

Ambos entraron en la cabaña, dejando las espadas clavadas en la tierra, y se derrumbaron sobre el catre que compartían, el uno encima del otro, aunque aún tardaron un buen rato en dormirse.

Fuera, una mano huesuda y retorcida como un tronco de árbol viejo tocó la espada recién encantada con magia primigenia, y al instante miles de ramas y raíces nudosas se alzaron cubriendo el arma, mientras crecían y florecían, cubriendo el tronco del nuevo árbol de escarlata y añil.


End file.
